


Tales of the Dark Times: The Dark Master's Arrival

by MusingAIR



Series: Tales of History [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: The kingdom Camelot was his destination and if he were to continue with this pace he would arrive near nightfall. Salazar was already cursing the King’s famous dislike and hatred of magic, he could just as easily apparate into the castle or the nearby area.





	Tales of the Dark Times: The Dark Master's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot for New Year's Eve and I hope you all enjoy it. This story is connected to my Powers of the Millennium universe and it stands after The Dark Master's Beginnings. This little one shot is a crossover and expands a little of what Salazar was doing after the supposed death of the Hogwarts founders, plus Slytherins connection to Merlin
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is property of JK Rowling and Merlin which belongs to BBC

He walks solemnly through the fields of dead crops and shakes his head sadly. It has been nearly a century since the last time he set foot in Britannia, yet muggles were still causing unnecessary harm towards the land. It is not the first time he sees the effects of this curse, but he has heard of the arrogance of the King and Prince of this land; the former preferring to deny his mistake than admit to have harmed a magical creature. The prince may be another story completely; he cares for the people, perhaps seeing them suffer will force him to pass the tests.

Yet, this wasn't the reason that he was back in his home country. Whatever remains of his family are currently leaving in the northern part of the country, closer to the great school that he had help built two centuries back. A part of his soul cried out to go and visit the castle, to the only place he had ever felt at home. However, the old powers of the land called him to this place and he knows better to ignored the powers of what is now being referred to as the Old Religion.

Salazar's connection to the Dark powers making the call near deafening. His old teacher wanted to show him something and he was no fool. As much as he personally wanted to do something else, he knows when his teacher was demanding something from him. As one of the last priests that practice the Old Religion he knows that he cannot ignore this call. Though his homeland has changed and the power of the One God now rules, the old ways no longer exist and the land that was once known as Britannia the locals now name Albion.

The kingdom Camelot was his destination and if he were to continue with this pace he would arrive near nightfall. Salazar was already cursing the King's famous dislike and hatred of magic, he could just as easily apparate into the castle or the nearby area. But he would never hear the end of it if he were to get killed, Godric would never let him live it down.

**-o-o-o-**

Merlin stood at the side watching as Arthur debated with his father the sudden shortage of grain. The kingdom will soon fall into hysteria if they can't fix this. Merlin knows that this is the working of the curse, but he's unsure how to make Arthur realize this. He knows that the king is a lost cost, but if he doesn't do something soon then it will be the end of Camelot. Gaius doesn't wish to admit it, but the death of the crops is obviously magical, he just doesn't want to tell Uther. The King's reaction to such news would make matters worse and just start an all-out witch hunt, the curse would only just get worse.

They were already without water and the people were reasonably starting to get scared, though as Merlin was about the exit the room a servant ran in. Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and watched the door closely, there is a being with great power on the other side and he is unsure of what it means for the future of Camelot.

"Excuse me, your Majesty," the servant said, bowing and nervously shuffling his feet.

Uther looked up and acknowledged the servant.

"There is a Lord Salazar Slytherin from Northumbria requesting to see you, my King."

"Do his papers collaborating his claim?" Uther asked.

The young servant nervously nodded and held said papers out. Merlin barely got a glimpse, but the family crest was one he had never seen, a vicious looking green snake was something he would never forget. If asked about later, Merlin will swear that he saw the snake slither on the paper. His eyes flickered towards his mentor, who was as still as a statue; Gaius knows something about their guest.

"A Noble Lord of Northumbria," Uther murmured and turned towards his son. "Arthur go and greet our guest, ask him what he wants and if necessary offer him a bed to rest for the night. Though explain to him our current situation, we barely have to feed the people of Camelot as it is. There will be no feast celebrating his arrival."

Arthur nodded, "understood father. Though do you know him?"

Uther shook his head, "I've heard of his family. The Slytherins are descendants of the Great Clan of Silfren, the clan used to own a great deal of the lands that are now part of Camelot. I was unware that the family was still alive."

Arthur inclined his head, "come along Merlin. We best figure out what he wants."

Merlin scurried forward, curiosity making him excited and for a moment making him forget the trouble that Camelot is facing. The man was waiting for them just outside of the throne room, and Merlin was just able to hear when Gaius told the king that it was the work of magic for the sickness of the crops and lack of water. Uther of course instantly agreed and declared that the kingdom was under attack.

Though, nothing would have prepared him for their guest. The man was young, close to Arthur's age and his clothes are obviously expensive, his hair was straight bright black that easily reached his mid back. The only thing that didn't fit was the cane that he held loosely to the side, but the top was pure silver and was shaped into the head of a snake. Everything about the man screams wealth and power, even the shallow bow he gives Arthur is filled with grace and dignity.

"Your grace," he greets in a silky soft voice.

"Lord Slytherin," Arthur retorts and closely studies the man. Something within him warning him to not underestimate the man. He may not be a warrior, but he still managed to travel from Northumbria to Camelot without an escort. There was just something not right about the man.

The Lord's eyes drifted towards Merlin and he inclined his head. Merlin was startled by the man's startling forest green eyes.

"You would be…?"

"My manservant, Merlin," Arthur answered for the younger man.

"Pleasure," Salazar greeted; understanding why the old powers had lead him towards his old home. The servant's potential was unmeasurable, but clearly untrained, hiding here having to cause the young man great stress. He wonders why the young sorcerer decides to stay, what destiny has been laid before him, and if need be will Salazar have to become the young man's teacher. He didn't come here wishing to find a new student and he's sure that Merlin already has a master.

"We were not expecting your arrival," Arthur started.

Salazar shrugged, "it was last minute. I've heard from family tales of our old lands and was in the area, and wished to see what became of them."

"Well this isn't a good time," Arthur once again tried, but their guest was prepared.

"Oh, yes, I saw the crops fields in my walk in, pity really. I was expecting more form my family's lands." It was a subtle insult, but its hit was spot on. Merlin was actually worried that Arthur was going to punch the man, when he saw the prince clench his fists.

Surprisingly Arthur kept his temper in check, but there was a hint of displeasure in his tone. "Then I'm sure you understand for there being no feast in your honor. We are all being given strict rations and the kitchen was not expecting to be feeding one more."

Salazar smiled dryly, "yes I imagined as much and do not worry your staff I have my own supplies."

Arthur appeared ready to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it. The situation the kingdom was in, one less mouth to feed is for the better. If the man has his own food, then they'll let him keep it. No way to know if he's poisoned it.

"Then Merlin will show you towards your room, because of the danger the kingdom is in, a curfew has been ordered." Arthur informed and with a stiff bowed turned and pulled Merlin to the side.

"Keep your eye on him and place him in a room farthest from my own," the prince murmured the last instructions and left the two dark hair males.

Merlin smiled sheepishly, sure that their guest had heard that last part. However, the man didn't comment. Once Salazar was sure that the prince was out of hearing range, he turned and stared pointedly at the young sorcerer.

"This way," Merlin muttered, backing down from the man's stare. He could still feel the man's power and wondered if he knew that he could feel it. During his time in Camelot, he has never meet a man like him.

"I have been wondering," the lord started without any prompting. "Who was the fool that killed the unicorn?"

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the man. "How do you…?"

Salazar couldn't help but smirk at the boy's panicked look. Merlin's eyes kept shifting from one side to the other.

"It's not the first time I have witness this curse. Luckily no one was stupid enough to drink its blood, correct?" Salazar wondered and relaxed an inch when the boy quickly shook his head. "Good, then before you show me my room I think it best we discuss somethings in a more private setting. I am sure your master has his own questions he wishes to be answered."

Merlin really was at a lost. Usually visiting sorcerers meant bad news for him, but Lord Slytherin had been nothing but polite, if anything a tad condescending when speaking to Arthur. Perhaps speaking to him would be for the better. Gaius will also want to know more.

"Alright, our chambers are this way," Merlin conceded and headed down a different corridor. Salazar didn't hesitate to follow him. The journey down wasn't eventful and Salazar kept to himself. He didn't say anything more and Merlin was sure it was just because he didn't want to be overheard.

When they arrived at the court's Physician's chambers, Gaius stilled hadn't made it back and Merlin stood around awkwardly as Salazar happily took a sit.

"I would offer you some water, but we are a little short of it at the moment." Merlin stated clumsily.

Salazar chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "it's been turned into sand. If I recall the curse correctly."

Merlin half smiled and laughed humorlessly. It was clear that he was still uncomfortable and Salazar decided it would be best to distract the boy.

"Could you pass me two goblets?"

Merlin stared at the man bewildered, but then remembered that he had his own supplies. He wasn't going to be stubborn and deny himself a drink during these desperate times. Without another thought, Merlin pulled out two cups and placed them gingerly on the table. Salazar didn't pull anything out from his satchel, but waved his hand over the goblets.

" _Logr Lita_ ," the older man murmured and in an instance the goblets were filled to the rim with crystal clear water.

"How… how did you do that?" Merlin was nearly demanding snatching one of the cups up and studying it contents carefully.

Salazar chuckled and took a deep drink from his cup. In that instant, Gaius burst through the door and halted, staring with distrust at their guest. Once his eyes fell on the cups he closed his eyes in despair.

"Merlin, please tell me you did not," the man was near begging.

"He did not," Salazar answered for the stuttering youth and held out his cup for the older man to take. Gaius was hesitant at first, but his need for water took priority and in a few large gulps the cup was empty. Merlin was quick to follow the older man's lead and both shared a secret smiled as their dried throats were refreshed.

"I believe you have questions," Salazar prompted.

Gaius instantly became serious remembering that they weren't alone. "I had my suspicions when Uther mentioned the Silfren Clan. History states that they were all killed 300 years ago, that no magic user survived. It must have laid dormant for many years then."

Merlin stared at the man with curiosity, to be able to conjure water from nothing takes great power indeed. Though Salazar's dark laughter made him pause.

"My siblings and I started that rumor, after most of our family was killed during the beginning of the Great Hunts of Britannia."

"But that was centuries ago, you do not look a day over 25!" Merlin argued as Gaius studied their guest closely. He could feel the man's great power and something in his word made Gaius want to believe him, but also wary. A man such a this could have easily placed the curse on the kingdom. His arrival was too perfectly time to be anything else.

"The powers of the old religion are great and vast," Salazar stated.

Gaius straightened and glared the man, "than the curse…"

"Was not of my doing," the lord immediately interrupted the accusation. "The blame falls on the idiot who killed the unicorn. We must all wait for the Keeper of the Unicorns to make his judgement."

"Judgement?" Merlin asked.

Salazar nodded thoughtfully, "yes the Keeper will test the one responsible and depending on how he does will determine the fate of this kingdom."

"He can't do that!" the young sorcerer exclaimed.

"Your friend messed with the balance," Salazar stated matter-of-factly. "It has to be restored and it must be him that faces those consequences."

"But maybe if I speak to the Keeper," Merlin tried to argue.

"You cannot protect him from everything, Merlin," Gaius tried to reason with his young apprentice. But he could tell that it was going to be a losing argument, Merlin had already decided that it was going to be his duty to protect the future king from his own foolishness.

The lord narrowed his eyes, "tell me boy. Do you know anything of the powers that run through your veins? Why even nowadays those of us who practice the magical arts still follow the mandate of what this time refer to as the old religion?"

Merlin was at a lost, he wasn't used to being challenged in such a way and the worst part is that he couldn't answer the man. It was cleared when Salazar continued that he wasn't expecting an answer.

" _Logr Lita_ ," he repeated and the cup was once again full. "Magic has always been a part of human history. The earliest that was recorded into history was of the Egyptians, but the Greeks were not far behind. Though for reasons that are not known to us these powers were locked away and for nearly a millennium and half magic faded from history, but soon the gods came back and they taught those of us who had the capacities how to once more wield what they called Seidr. As the years passed the knowledge was passed down, but soon the following of the One God gained power and those who followed the old gods were killed.

"This is what is known as the Great Hunts of Britannia, my family was a casualty of the start of these hunts. My older sister and brother were the only ones to survive that night and we soon parted ways. The years followed and soon those who followed the old gods were scarce and hid within the non-magical community. My friends and I came up with a plan and soon we had built a sanctuary for those who wanted to learn and practice their magic in peace.

"Because of the spells that were created to protect the castle, my friends and I were ready to give our lives, but the magic took a turn we were not expecting and it bounded our souls to the structure. Our souls give the spells their power and in return it keeps us alive. It is a never-ending cycle and a burden we have all accepted.

"Years after and once we all decided to leave and let the world think us dead. I met a man that after many years became my greatest teacher and it wasn't till half a decade after meeting him that he told me who he was."

"Dear gods," Gaius murmured coming to the right conclusion.

Salazar chuckled, "indeed those where my exact words. He told me his story and showed me who he truly was. My friends and I had caught his attention when we created our spells and unintentional stubble onto the secret of immortality. He came to me when he realized that I was one of his last living descendants, the blood too diluted to make much different, though my powers were evidence enough.

"He stayed with me for a few more years, but duties to his home forced him to go back. But he watches over us and much what the old religion is based on were his teachings and no matter if the magic is good or bad; there must always be a balance. And as a High Priest I am destined to protect the balance, as a vow to my friends I am restricted from participating on current events. I will watch and perhaps speak to the Keeper.

"But listen carefully Merlin, this is your time. I will remain until the old powers demand my presence elsewhere. I will offer advice when you wish for it and help when necessary. But your fate is in your hands, young sorcerer. I will stay the night in Camelot, but tomorrow I will head out to the forest. A part of the land still magically belongs to my family and I will be staying there. If you need my help, just follow the snakes and I will assist you to the point that I am able to."

"You claim to be all powerful, yet you can do nothing to help Camelot." Merlin argued. He knows that he can learn a great deal from the man, but his inaction frustrated the young sorcerer.

"I am not a god Merlin," Salazar explained, "it is not my destiny to clean up every mess that humanity makes. I can only guide those that are meant to make a difference. Perhaps in some other time the old powers will force me to protect the world I help create, but for now my role is a minimum one."

"Which god was it that you meet?" Gaius asked, his curiosity at last getting the best of him.

"I am compelled from ever saying his name, but the Northerners once referred to him as the God of Mischief." The noble man chuckled, "an appropriate name, if nothing else."

Merlin stared at the immortal in wonder. It is difficult to believe such a claim, but out of nowhere another voice spoke up.

"Your ability to spin tales still does not reach that of your master's," an old voice spoke softly.

Salazar's eyes narrowed as he turned his head. Merlin and Gaius tensed.

"I spoke no lies," the Slytherin lord grounded out.

The old man arched an eyebrow and behind his stoic mask; Salazar could see the man's subtle amusement.

Nonetheless, he knows the old man isn't finish.

"You hold no honor."

Salazar scoffed, "I have never claimed to be an honorable man; it is Godric that holds that title."

"Wait!" Merlin exclaimed, interrupting their exchange. "Who are you?"

"Young sorcerer, Salazar has already mention to you who I am." Was the old man's vague reply.

Salazar sighed, "he is the Keeper," he answered Merlin's question and turned back towards the said man. "I cannot convince you otherwise."

"The crime has been committed, someone must answer."

Merlin rushed forward, "then let me be the one to answer for it."

The Keeper looked down at the young man. "No," he answered firmly.

"Only the one who spilled blood, is held responsible." Salazar elaborated, "this is not your burden to bare Merlin."

"The dragon said it is my fate to protect Arthur. He has to fulfill his destiny of bringing peace to Camelot and nothing can happen to him till that happens." Merlin argued and before anyone could say anything else, he stormed off and went into his room. They could hear the distinctive noise of someone rummaging through a trunk.

Gaius exhaled and sagged, Arthur is going to be the death of Merlin. He looked back at the two older mages.

"I shall start to test the Prince tomorrow night," the Keeper stated. "Do not interfere Snake Charmer."

"I know the Laws," Salazar retorted.

The Keeper pursed his lips, "nevertheless, you do not adhere by all."

The old man disappeared. Salazar's shoulders dropped and whatever remaining tension left his body. He grabbed a goblet and stared intently into it.

" _Vín_ ," he murmured and the clear liquid changed into bloody red. He downed the contents in one final gulp.

"Such power," Gaius whispered.

Salazar frown as he stared into the cup. "The balance must be maintained, there is always a price."

He looked up and meet the physician's eyes. "He will learn that prophecies are not things that can be easily trusted. Nor are they guaranteed to promise a better future."

' _Though will he learn it in time,_ ' Gaius thought as the mage stood up and with a final flick of his wrist the goblets went back into the cabinet and whatever remaining liquid disappeared.

"I believe I have taken enough of your time for tonight, Master Physician," Salazar stated, bowing slightly, "Tell Merlin I went to my room. I heard Arthur's final comment. I will be leaving the castle tomorrow morning."

"May the gods bless your dreams, Lord Slytherin," Gaius murmured as the man unsurprisingly disappeared from the room. Things had suddenly gotten more interesting and he hopes that this new mage will be a valuable ally in the fight for Camelot's future.

However, he may not have said anything, but some of what the Keeper said was still on his mind; and the name that Slytherin mention sounded vaguely familiar. He is sure that he's read it in some book before. Though whatever it may be can wait for the morn.

**-o-o-o-**

The next day came and Gaius did not see Merlin that morning, the young sorcerer had left at the crack of dawn. The physician sighed knowing that his wayward apprentice had to be with Arthur at the moment. When he went into the main hall, he saw Lord Slytherin standing calmly at the back as the king discussed the growing difficulties. It surprised Gaius that Uther was letting the Lord hear all off this. Gaius stood next to the man and waited for the king to call for his opinion.

"It's a noticed me not charm," Salazar stated as a greeting and explanation.

"Then how…?"

"You were looking for me specifically," the dark hair man elaborated.

Gaius nodded in understanding and both men continued watching the goings of the court. With every day that passes the situation only becomes worse, Salazar knows that soon the grain will go bad and this kingdom will be completely without food. He couldn't stop his mind and he thought back to when he had first seen this nasty curse; Godric's arrogance took a massive blow that day and Helga almost had his head when she found out what the lion did.

The Keeper had tested Godric; for once the oaf's selflessness and willingness to recklessly help others had been to his favor. The founder of the house of lions had easily passed the tests and soon the slain unicorn once more roamed the forest. From what Salazar had seen yesterday, Arthur while he shared many of the same characteristics that defined the lion, but his arrogance was not tampered and Salazar can guess the damage that was done to him from being prince.

The gathering did not last much longer and soon to the surprise of Gaius he was left alone in the Hall with the priest.

"You will not be staying for long?" Gaius asked, though he already knows the answer.

Salazar smiled and he turned to stare out of the window, "I know when I am not wanted."

"Merlin…" Gaius started.

"Has a long way to go," Salazar interrupted. "He is not ready to hear my council and when he is he will know where to find me."

"The curse…" Gaius tried again, however the Lord interrupted him once more.

"The Keeper will stand by is word. He is a just man and he is aware that I am watching. I know that he will remain to the Law and Camelot will be free of this plaque. It is just a matter of time."

"You have such faith in Arthur?"

Salazar shook his head, "if it were just for the prince; I would condemn this kingdom. Nevertheless, the old powers keep me here and I am sure that it will be till the prince's destiny is achieved."

"That could take years," Gaius murmured; impressed by the man's determination to follow the old powers. Even if said powers lead him to his death and into a territory filled with danger.

"Time is not an issue for me and I believe that Merlin is a sorcerer that is worth the time."

"You will not harm him," the elder man stated firmly.

"I will not," he affirmed, "I do wonder though, why the old powers called for me. I cannot teach him my craft; he does not sway towards the dark. He is a sorcerer whose powers come from the light."

Gaius had never heard it described in such a manner and he did not understand it very well. Though now isn't the time for a lesson in the Old Religion, Salazar turned around and bowed graciously towards mage.

"I have already said my farewells to the King. He seems to understand why I do not desire to stay and has extended me an invitation to return when the kingdom is in better conditions. He wishes me to see my family lands how they were before the curse." He turned and went for the door.

Before Salazar opened the door, Gaius still had one more question. "Godric…?"

It was the first real smile that Gaius had seen on the man, "Godric of Griffin or as history knows him by Godric Gryffindor."

"The Great Castle," Gaius muttered the pieces falling into place. The names of two of the great founders of the only remaining sanctuary for the magically gifted.

Salazar's smile widened and he exited the Hall, it was nice to hear the tone in which the aged sorcerer spoke of his school.


End file.
